White Day
by 3Shadows
Summary: It was White Day. A day where guys gave candy to girls. Every guy... except Red! He was late so what? He's a dense guy, but time is running out for him to make something sweet for the one he loves... Sorry for the bad summary. A Luckyshipping Fanfic. Rated T for some reason?


White Day (March 14th) Red's P.O.V.

Sunday, March 10th 12:15pm

"Hey Gold you wanna hang out?" I asked after calling Gold. Green was out doing something, I'm sure what cause I forgot to ask Daisy, Silver was too busy and everyone else lived to far away. "Sorry dude. I'm busy!" He replied "What! Why is everyone busy?" I was so mad. "Don't you read calendars? White day is in four days!" Gold continued. "Everyone's gone out shopping or making chocolate for the chicks that got them something for Valentine's Day!" "Damn…" I swore. I totally forgot about White day. "Well I'm making chocolate for DJ Mary so buh-bye!" He hung up.

Monday, March 11th 10:30am

I was lying in my bed thinking who I should give chocolate to. _Well Yellow gave me candy but I honestly don't like her, she's too shy. Misty didn't give me anything, so that leaves Blue… well she's nice and she gave me chocolate last month. She pretty funny too, but I think she likes Green? Well I'll give it a chance, I just can't give it to her in front of Silver or he might kill me. _I thought. Suddenly I felt a tug on my pant leg, there was Pika pointing out the window. It was Blue! She looked like she was about to ring my doorbell. I started to walk down the stairs. When I heard the ring, I opened the door. "Hello?" asked even though I knew it was her. "Hey Red! Crystal, Yellow and I are going to Viridian Forest and we were wondering if you wanted to come? Unless you're busy making White day presents?" She said with a suspicious voice. "Uhh… before I answer that I need your opinion. What's your favourite type of candy?" I asked her._ Why did you ask that! No she knows I'm making something for her! You need an excuse!_ "Oh so you **are** making something. And for me?" she asked. "Who said I was making it for you? Maybe I'm making it for someone else and just need you opinion?" I lied. "Oh so you're not giving me something 'cause you don't like me?" She kept on asking me questions. "No, I like you as a friend and I never said I wasn't making for you anything." I said. "Ok… whatever you say! So are you coming or not?" She questioned. "Sorry but no. Can you answer my question now?" I finally answered. "Umm… I'm sweet and I like sweet things so probably Chocolate Cake… Have fun!" She suggested. "Bye." I replied.

Monday, March 11th 12:00pm

After a good hour and a half of finding a good recipe for Chocolate Cake I went out to buy ingredients. Later I started to make the cake. Finally, when it was done I put it in a plastic container. _Ah I'm done!_ I thought with a sigh of relief. Ding! Dong! The doorbell rang. "Hey Red you done making my gift" Blue said as soon as I opened the door. "Maybe, maybe not?" I said, wanting her to have a surprize. "Besides why do you keep coming back here?" I asked. "…" she didn't answer. "Umm… there's something coming up that I have to do bye~" she said then just left. "Well if she has to do something." I mumbled to myself.

Thursday, March 14th 10:00am

Today Green asked every one of the DexHolders, that don't live too far away (So the Sinnoh and Unova DexHolders didn't come) to come to the lab for a meeting. Once I got there Ruby and Sapphire were kneeling on the floor having an arm wrestle competition, Green was sitting on a chair reading a book, Emerald was jumping up and down trying to reach a book (He didn't have his high shoes/stilts), Crystal was yelling at Gold for doing something and everyone else wasn't there. I walked over to a couch and placed my bag gently on the ground. I just sat there until Yellow walked in. She was wearing a simple outfit of jeans and a white T-Shirt that had orange flowers all-over. "Hi Red." She said as she passed me. "Hey." I replied. I saw her glance at my bag probably hoping what was in it was for her. She walked over and sat on the chair next to me. A couple minutes later Blue and Silver arrived. "Ok I'm here! Oh and Silver too!" she shouted. Blue was wearing a simple plain blue strapless dress with a thick black belt. It stopped half way to her knees and was tight at the bottom so it looked like a balloon. Then beside her was Silver wearing his normal clothes with a bag it his right hand. _ Damn Silver was with her I can't give it to her now!_ I thought. Blue walked over to the other side of the couch and sat down. "Ok everyone's here so we can start the meeting." Green started to say why we had to come. "So if you all know it's White Day and my sister suggested that everyone comes here to give gifts. So if you have a gift you can give it to whoever, just note that you don't have to give it now!" _I'll wait until later._ I thought. Ruby gave a lemon cake to Sapphire, Emerald gave Crystal a whole bunch of Kurt's famous Poke Balls, Gold gave her some chocolate then left probably to give DJ Mary her share of presents and Silver gave Blue a pair of earrings while I sat there like a forgetful loser even though I did bring something. "So are you going to wait or give me my present now?" Blue kept asking. "I'll wait…Damn" I swore. "Yippee! So you **are **giving me something!" She exclaimed. "No I'm giving what I was going to give uhh… wait…." I tried to make and excuse but failed.

"Red… you can't lie can you?" she asked.

"Well I did before." I replied

"Oh yeah? Well I knew you would make me something!"

"I still never agreed to that!"

Thursday, March 14th 6:30pm 

I still haven't given Blue her cake yet so she keeps following me around. "Are you gonna now?" she kept asking "No." I replied. "Then when?" she asked. "I still never agreed to give you something." I kept lying. "So you aren't giving me anything because you like Yellow don't you?" She questioned. "Nah the girl is too shy" I said finally telling the truth. "Then Misty, you like Misty right?" The girl wondered. "She didn't give me anything last month which was really rude of her!" I responded. "Then you did make something for me?" She asked. "Fine… Yes I did make something for you. Here." I admitted. "Too obvious Red. Thank you." She placed her cake on the ground and hugged me. I blushed big time then hugged her back. She let go with her hand on my cheek "I'll have to make you something even better for Valentine's Day! **Lucky** you!" She smiled the picked up her cake and walked away. "Wait the contain-"But she was gone. "I'll get It back tomorrow!" I said and walked back to my house.


End file.
